The Change (Reader x Kindred)
by AnonOwl
Summary: What happens when you save an innocent, unsuspecting creature from a tree?


The sound of something rustling in the tree outside your window drew you to it. When you opened the window you noticed a tiny bat tangled in the branches. Feeling sorry for it you plucked it from the branch and cradled it to your chest before going back inside.

No matter what you did the poor thing clung to your chest while you went about your daily routine. It seemed interested in what you were doing; often watching you. Even going so far as soaking the front when you accidently gave it a bath while doing dishes. When you went to take an afternoon nap it curled up on your pillow beside your shoulder.

You woke to pressure on the bed.

And nearly jumped out of your skin when you noticed that the tiny bat was missing and there was a guy, dressed in fine clothing with a hat over his face, lying on your bed beside you. He raised the brim of his hat, looked at you and let the hat fall back into place; the feather on it bouncing slightly.

"Good morning" He said, moving his arm from under his head to rest on his chest. When you didn't reply he moved his hat again to watch you.

"You were so talkative earlier. Are you feeling alright?"

Now he moved to sit up, fully looking at you while you looked at the window. The same window you saved the tiny bat from.

"Wait, are you…?" You still couldn't bring yourself to look at him.

"The bat from earlier? Yes"

Now you turned your head to look at him. You couldn't help but reach up and squish his cheeks. He patiently sat there and let you do it for a minute before grabbing your hands and pulling them away from his face.

"How is that even possible?"

He blinked a few times before offering you a smile. He kept your hands in his and put them on the bed.

"If I was to tell you vampires existed what would you say?"

You blinked a few times before tilting your head. You hadn't put much thought into it though the idea did sound intriguing it wasn't something that crossed your mind.

"I would have to ask if history is accurate and if not why didn't you guys rewrite it?"

He couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't a bad laugh. In fact it was intoxicating and you didn't want to stop hearing it.

"Well, we do exists just not in the way media tells you we do. You know how linguists say that the English language has devolved? Unfortunately so has your culture"

You could tell it wasn't a statement made in malice but one of pure observation. You sighed and went to get out of bed but he stopped you from moving with an arm around your waist.

"I should thank you for getting me untangled out of that tree. And for staying with me all day to make sure I was alright"

You noticed that he purposely left out the part about the bath. He thought for a minute before a grin showed on his face.

"There's only one thing I can really give you, that is, if you want it"

You knew exactly where this was going; providing what he said was true.

"You want to turn me"

If it was true then you were oddly ok with it. It would certainly be a nice change from your boring everyday life.

"You don't believe that this could happen do you? Then let me do something that should make you believe me"

He leaned over pinned you to the bed. His silver eyes watched yours for a minute before he took his hat off and set it aside then moved to your neck, his long white hair tickling your face. At first he kissed your neck before you felt him sink his teeth into your skin. You could feel your own blood being drained away. You couldn't help but grab onto his shoulder in discomfort.

"Ok, I believe you"

He leaned back and licked his lips. At first he didn't say anything before he opened your mouth and kissed you, slipping his tongue into your mouth. At first you were confused but then the taste of blood filled your mouth and you understood. You couldn't help but swallow. When he pulled away he gave a small smile, running his hands through your hair.

"I should tell you this is going to hurt and you may not survive it"

"Nice time to tell me that"

The pain was unreal. It was like every nerve ending was on fire making you almost want to scream. His lips covered yours before you had the chance and as quickly as it started, it was over. Your teeth ached. Hell, your entire head ached. You looked at him and noticed that you could see him in a whole new level of detail and colors seemed so much brighter and vibrant then before.

"I told you it was real"

You offered him a smile and noticed that your eye teeth were just a little longer and sharper than before. You couldn't help but reach up and touch his face, noticing that your nails had grown as well. Considering you couldn't get them to grow at all you considered this quite the achievement.

"So what now?"

"Now, you come home with me. Are you ready?"

His hand moved over your cheek with a smile before he helped you out of bed.


End file.
